


poetry for when the rain is pouring and i cannot hear myself think

by starryxazure



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetic, Poetry, Slam Poetry, Writing, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryxazure/pseuds/starryxazure
Summary: just a teen who only knows how to communicate by putting words together to create poetry that doesn't even rhyme.





	poetry for when the rain is pouring and i cannot hear myself think

untitled-

i stopped closing my eyes out of fear i will open them again

i stopped living my life out of fear that i can live

i stopped saying hi out of fear of having friends

and i stopped getting out of bed out of fear of being seen again

 

i'm just pathetic;

there is nothing for me to do

i waste away my days with sulking

i partake in so much self loathing that i am now selfish

i hate myself to the point of narcissism

i sleep so much to the point of insomnia

i binge so much to the point of under-eating

And i am so sad that i forgot what being sad feels like

 

i am no longer myself

or perhaps i finally am

the bitter taste of who i once was

is now rubbing off my tongue

and the only words that seem to leave my lips have been narrowed down to

"i'm tired,"

 

i stopped going to school out of fear of not graduating

i spend all my money out of fear of being poor

i turn off all the lights out of fear of the dark

and i stopped looking in mirrors so i won't see who i've become

 

i'm choking on my family's disappointed stares

i'm coughing out my friend's list decreasing

i'm vomiting my lack of sunlight

and i'm dying from no communication

 

but i love the isolation

-april 16th


End file.
